


From the Files of James Rhodes, LPC

by pipisafoat



Series: Stark Hospital for Independent Emotional Life Determination [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Psychiatric Hospital, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Delusions, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eating Disorders, Gen, Narcissism, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat





	

**Facilitator:** James Rhodes, LPC  
 **Attending:** Bruce Banner [Bruce and Hulk], Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor Odinsson, Loki Odinsson, Natasha Romanov  
 **Absent:** Clint Barton (meeting with Dr. Fury)

**Check-ins:**

Bruce - feeling worthless and burdensome for being in hospital, suicidal thoughts with intention but no access to methods. Steve empathized with feelings, expressed idea that Bruce’s research has contributed greatly to society so he can balance the burdensome feeling now with that knowledge. Tony became agitated, arguing that he has contributed more to society; given 5-minute sand timer for contributions outside of his own sharing time. Bruce reacted to Tony’s assertion with larger feelings of worthlessness but refused more conversation.  
**full watch until reassessment at 1:00 group

Tony - edgy due to poor sleep from nightmares of Afghanistan experience, feeling on the verge of panic despite medication. Had to be redirected from return to listing his contributions to society multiple times. Natasha attempted to empathize on similar nightmare experiences; Tony replied, “There’s no way you can understand how nightmares affect a genius unless you are a genius.” 1-minute time out from sharing.  
**discuss after sharing - similar symptoms in different people/diagnoses

Steve - recognizes poor nutrition at breakfast, notes feeling pressured by having peers at the table watching him eat but successfully avoided panic attack using deep breathing skills. Bruce said he didn’t recall what or how much Steve ate, Loki and Thor agreed. Natasha said she couldn’t see him from her table and doubts Clint could have either. Steve agreed to continue trying eating with the group.

Thor - feels on the downward slide towards depression, alcohol cravings. Tony also feeling alcohol cravings but conversation quickly escalated to argument. Thor angry at Tony’s attitude during group, wants help redirecting his thoughts when Tony gets an attitude but won’t confirm or deny homicidal thoughts. Bruce agreed with Thor re Tony but then Hulk came out.

*Hulk - “Smash Tony.” new word, first time acknowledging anger at individual instead of in general, expressed in words and not physical aggression. Hulk remained in Bruce’s chair during his time present, glaring and making threatening gestures (punching own hand) but didn’t say anything else despite coaxing.

Loki - refused to share because “Why would I? You’re all trying to take me down, even though you can’t stand up to my powers. I’m not in the habit of getting friendly with my enemies."

Natasha - expressed relief at being only female currently inpatient and anxiety about the possibility of another female patient in the future. in sharing anxiety, Natasha became overstimulated and began experiencing a panic attack. I called for Sam, who escorted her from group to recover.

**Discussion:**

Led discussion centered on finding common ground with other patients regardless of diagnoses, both in terms of similar symptoms and in life outside of mental illness. All patients present participated well.

Bruce & Tony interested in collaborating on some scientific ideas  
Thor & Loki started to find common ground in their delusions of grandeur (I stopped this conversation for their benefit)  
Thor & Steve both interested in drawing  
Loki & Bruce bonded over paranoia

Recommend encouragement of art & science relationships, supervised paranoia discussions, discouragement of the Odinsons’ continued delusion-based conversation


End file.
